HRH King Frédéric II
HRH King Patric Frédéric (b. 2814 - d. 2892) was the oldest son of HRH King Frédéric (b. 2786 - d.2860) and was the monarch of the Kanjorien branch of the House of Orléans-Vasser from 2851 to 2884. Early Life HRH King Patric Frédéric de Villiers et Orléans-Vasser, like his father HRH King Frédéric was born on 11 March 2814 at the Orléans-Vasser family's Chateau de Fin du Nord in Silliers, Kanjor. Despite their tumultuous relationship, his mother and father lavished their son with love and attention. By the time Patric was ten years old, he had acquired many diverse life experiences; which ranged from sailing around the continent of Seleya in the family yacht to camping and hunting wild game in exotic locales such as Deltaria and Trigunia. When Patric was eight he traveled with his father to Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria. As his his father, HRH Crown Prince Frédéric, visited with Monarchist elements from the Kasierliche Hulsterreichische and Faschistische Gewalt-Parteis, young Prince Patric was taken on a tour through Kien where he admired the Baroque, classical, and modernist architecture of the city; including the famous Fliederbrunn Palace. It is believed it was this visit that beget Prince Patric's admiration and fascination with architecture. Upon his return, he was reported to have covered his room with posters of architectural wonders from around Terra and covered any remaining space with his own crudely drawn designs. His mother, HRH Queen Consort Irène Brigitte Bastien-Provost, hired a young Julian Michel Desrosiers, who would, a decade later, be the most sought after architect in Kanjor. Education Prince Patric was educated by a governess until five years old in which he then attended l'Académie Royale de l'Ile de la Tondelle, the Kanjorien branch's alma mater. Excelling in mathematics and given his continued fascination with architecture, Prince Patric pursued the Séries technologiques for his Cycle avancée. After graduating with a Baccalauréat scientifique he attended the prestigious Royale Classe Préparatoire aux Grandes Écoles de la Maison de Martois for preparatory classes. At nineteen, Patric was admitted to the École Nationale Supérieure d'Architecture d'Atyr as a full student. University - École Nationale Supérieure d'Architecture d'Atyr - architectural engineering Career s stadium.]] Reign - plagued by stalemate in the Estates-General - rebirth of desire for more Isle autonomy & renaming of the country to express this - began many Royal institutions; including a meritocratic Peerage system; greatly expanded the Royal Court, creating the Most Honorable High Court of Council for the Monarch of Kanjor; named former President and PRT Chairman Camille Daladier as the premier First Lord of the Court - 1 December 2871 estranged brother HRH Prince Charles Gaston Guillaume was suggested as PM, causing a Constitutional Crisis for the Royal Family; Court suggested that he distance himself from his brother in order to protect the Monarchy's integrty and protect it from any legal problems; was suggested that First Lord Camille Daladier be appointed as High Lord Protector of the State and Executor of the Monarch; thus creating a buffer between the Monarchy and the Prince as PM Abdication - Daladier, with the support of the Court and Gouvernment, argued that the King's unpopularity "jeopardised" the Monarchy in Kanjor. Rumours circulated that Prince Charles had the ear of Daladier, and was moving to obstruct his brother from retaking the throne. After several years of political limbo, Patric Frédéric abdicated the Throne. Personal Life Like his father, Patric was raised a devout Theognosian. He was active in the Church as a choir boy as a youth, before graduating to participating in Church charities; including throwing his weight behind through a series of commercials. Despite his strong religious convictions, Patric grew to be a youthful, fun-loving, and generally likable boy and young man. This made him different than his stern and stubborn father. - different than stern & stubborn father; malleable, consensus maker; however, after father's death became bitter and morose, and refused to compromise. - strong relationship with father & mother - married to '''Marguerite-Michèle Dugléré on 16 December 2837 at Cathédrale nationale de Kanjor; anniversary of their first meeting; met her at café near university Prince was nevertheless upset by his future wife's desire to be photographed in such a manner.]] - in early August 2837, rumors that engagement may have been over because the Prince did not approve of a series of titillating photos taken of Marguerite-Michèle Dugléré for her cover story in Féroce magazine, but proved only half right; Prince disapproved of photos saying of the photos "I do not want the future mother of my children gracing the pages of any magazine appearing in such fashion; likewise, the very idea of my fiancée bedecking the halls of dormitories and smokey estaminets or tavernes for men to gawk and paw after fills me with equal apprehension and unpleasantness" adding "but I have no intention of calling off the wedding". - Marguerite-Michèle Dugléré diagnosed with leukemia March and died in May 2839, aged 23 - Prince devastated - 2842; met Emmanuelle Pascale Courau; were married in 2843 - had one daughter, HRH Princess Sophie Irène Marie Louise-Elisabeth de Villiers et Orléans-Vasser (b. 2 March 2845) and three sons; HRH Prince Patric Frédéric de Villiers et Orléans-Vasser & HRH Prince Léopold Alexandre Patric Frédéric de Villiers et Orléans-Vasser (b. 2847), HRH Prince Pierre Henri de Villiers et Orléans-Vasser (b. 2851). Relationship with Brother - good relationship with brother, but hard to reconcile with religious faith & father's influence; esp. when in line to be king - "I love my brother dearly, and I feel that this situation is a private issue for he and the Family to address. Regardless, whatever does happen, my brother will also be the young boy who followed me around whom I had to dust off when he fell; that will be who will always be to me." - decided not to attend his brother's marriage, at his father's insistence. He later reported he regretted the decision, as it signicantly stifled his relationship with his brother. - the two brothers' relationship deteriorated significantly after their father's death; Patric was allegedly angered by his brother's boycott of the funeral. - Patric Frédéric make active attempts to remove his brother from the position of Premier Ministre, but his unpopularity and lack of political clout meant his attempts were ineffectual. - Charles was rumoured to have plotted to ensure his brother could not return to the throne, and manipulated his friend, Camille Daladier, to ensure of this. This symbolised how far the brothers' relationship had crumbled. Personal Interests - interested in rugby, supporter of Rugby Club Atyr (RC Atyr)